


How (not) to wake him up

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	How (not) to wake him up

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania

A warm morning sun light came through the windows and lighted the bedroom. Daichi was already up and he was taking the warmth with gratefulness. He stretched his arms and yawned. It was a good night, pity he didn't sleep much. He looked down at Suga still asleep on the other side of the bed.

With his eyes close he could be easily mistaken for an angel. His beauty mark was even more visible on his slightly paler skin. His lips were parted and looked so kissable Daichi barely could keep himself form touching them. He didn't want to wake Suga up but the desire was just too strong. He leaned down slowly and brought his face inches away from Suga's. He decided to place a kiss on Suga's cheek as softly as he could so his boyfriend would stay asleep. His lips almost touched Suga's cheek when suddenly they were caught in a sloppy kiss. Daichi opened his eyes wide in surprise. Suga wasn't asleep anymore as he stared back at Daichi. An amusement sparkled in his eyes as his lips brushed against Daichi's. He closed his eyes and clenched his arms around Daichi's neck. Daichi chuckled into the kiss. His eyelids lowered as he put his hands on Suga's waist. They kissed like they had nothing to care about as the daylight lit their room.

Daichi pulled back slowly, fighting with Suga who wanted to kiss him more, and said, "I'm making a breakfast. What do you want?"  
"You~", Suga answered, trying to keep him in bed.  
"Later," Daichi stood up and put a loose sweater on.  
Suga realized he had no chance to win this one and sighed. "Pancakes with blueberries, please."  
He watched Daichi leave their bedroom and fell back on the bed. _Next time I won't let you get away._


End file.
